Where Will You Go
by 17Paramore Brand New Eyes17
Summary: Where would you go if you had a Werewolf boyfriend, a Vampire best friend, and a singing career that took you away for months at a time? Oh yes where would you go indeed?
1. Coming Home

It felt so good to be back home. It had been a long time since I'd last been here. Everyone welcomed me home, I missed everyone. But there was one person missing.

"Where's Paul?" I asked Jacob who was still hugging me.

"He's around the back. He's a bit upset at the moment." He said releasing me.

"Thanks."

I walked around the back and found Paul with his back to me, staring into the forest.

"Hello Paul." I whispered.

"Long time." He said

"Yes it has, and I'm sorry for that."

He didn't say anything, so we both stood there silent foe a few minutes.

"I missed you." I said

He turned around and looked at me, but he stayed where he was. The look in his eyes was painful to look at.

"Rayne?"

It was Emily.

"Yeah!" I yelled so she could hear me.

"Could you give me a hand?"

I looked at Paul the same look was still on his face, straight with no emotion. I thought it would be best if I just let him have a moment alone.

"Sure!"

I turned a headed towards the house not daring to look back. Everyone was inside eating and chatting away while Emily and I feed Kurt and Chloe (Sam and Emily's children) Paul walked inside the front door. He stared at me for a few seconds before going to sit down and eat.

"Would you like some thing to eat?" Emily asked me.

"No thanks I'm fine."

"Okay."

After dinner everyone went to watch T.V while Emily and I washed the dishes.

"It's so good to be back home. I missed you guys a lot." I said.

"We've missed you too, especially Paul. He's been like that since the moment you left." Emily said.

"I've really missed him. It's been too long to stay away from him."

"Mmm. So how's the singing going? Must be good to have you gone for that long."

"Yeah it's going good." I replied.

"Got any new songs?"

"A couple."

"Could you play them for us tonight?" She asked while she handed me a wet plate.

"They're song songs really. Nothing somebody wants to hear." I said quietly as I took the plate from her.

"I don't mind I just like to hear you sing."

"Yeah okay then."

"You can play when they are all at the bonfire if that makes you more comfortable?"

"Sure."

After we finished the dishes everyone went outside to the bonfire. As Paul exited the door he watched me, his face still no emotion on it. I grabbed my guitar and went to sit in the lounge room with Emily who was holding her daughter. I began to sing.

Someday you will find the place  
It's a place where love takes over hate  
Then you'll see all the things you do  
Affect everyone around you

Then you'll see there's no fear at all  
You held my hand we took down that wall  
As I looked at you with nothing to say  
Now I understand why you pushed me away  
I looked far and now I see  
That the only one I needed was me

"That was beautiful." Emily said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Again,again!" Chloe said clapping her hands.

Just then everyone burst through the door.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said.

"We heard you playing and we thought we'd come and watch you sing." Embry said.

"Sure Iwas just about to play for Chloe again anyway."

"Sweet."

Everyone surrounded me in the lounge room. But Paul just leaned against the wall.

Hiding Away  
Losin' my day  
As if it doesn't really matter  
Saying Goodbye  
Scared to say why  
Afraid it will shatter our world  
Show me some faith now  
Trust me somehow

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Everywhere we can hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe, but i cant  
I wont let you...hide away

Where do we go  
How do we know  
What we're ever really after  
Sometimes it's clear  
When you are here  
Nothing can shatter our world  
I need some faith now  
To trust you somehow

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Everywhere we can hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe but i cant  
I wont let you...hide away

Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm losin'  
Maybe i, maybe i, maybe i'm broken  
Turn around, look around, go around in circles  
Dont run away, drift away, dont hide away

Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Everywhere you can, hide away  
I dont wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe but i cant  
Ohh but i cant  
Believe what i said  
I wont let you hide away, hide away

Hiding away, losin' my day  
As if it doesn't really matter

"That was awesome!" Embry said.

"You're really good." Kim said.

I didn't say anything. Instead tears rolled down my face. I just looked at Paul who was crying as well. I grabbed my guitar and ran into my room. I placed my guitar in it's case and sat on my bed.

Knock Knock

The door opened and in Stepped Emily.

"Rayne are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine I jus t need a moment." I sobbed.

"Okay." She closed the door.


	2. The Necklace

After a few minutes of crying, I wiped my tears away. There was a knock at the door again, it was Emily.

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure,"

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey." She said sitting down on the end of my bed.

"Sorry about before." I said.

"Oh honey it's not your fault."

"Well I know for a fact that it's not Paul's."

"He's just missed you very much."

I stared at her. I know it's my fault, it always is.

"You know it was much more horrible after you left, Paul he went away after that for quite a few months, refusing to speak to any of the pack. And even when he did come back he wouldn't see or talk to anyone." Emily explained.

"He was alright though, wasn't he?" I asked, concerned that he might have tried to hurt himself.

"He was depressed for a very long time Rayne, he loves you."

"He didn't show it tonight." I murmured.

"Give him time okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll let you sleep now. You had a big trip."

She hopped off my bed and went to the door.

"Night Rayne,"

"Night Emily,"

And with that she left, closing the door behind her. I wrapped myself up in my bed sheets and quietly went to sleep. After a few hours I awoke to find everyone gone and Sam and Emily asleep, as well as their kids. The fire was still going so I made myself comfortable. I wrapped my arms around myself and just stared at the flames of the fire.

"Rayne," Paul's voice appeared from behind the couch.

"Paul," I whispered, turning to face him.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here still?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said walking around to the front of the couch. He sat down beside me. I waited for him to start but he said nothing.

"Sorry about tonight." I apologized.

"It's okay." His voice was sad. He didn't look at me when he said it. Instead he just looked at the fire.

"It's been a long five months. I've missed you." I murmured sadly. I tried to hold back the tears, but one tear suddenly ran down my cheek.

"I've missed you too."

"Emily said you were depressed,"

"Yeah I was." He answered still not looking at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just." He sighed loudly. "When you weren't there, it was just hard to not be around you."

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I got up from the couch, crying and went straight to my room and curled up in my bed. I cried because I knew it was my fault. If I had never gone with my singing career Paul wouldn't have been alone and depressed.

Then I felt someone's warm body behind me.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Paul's voice said behind me he sounded like _he'd_ been crying.

He put one arm under my head while the other around my waist. My body shivered from his warm touch. So he wrapped his arm around my waist tighter.

"None of this would have happened if I didn't go." I sobbed rolling over and snuggling into him, still with his arms around me. He kissed my head.

"You have a beautiful voice; it deserves to be shared with the world."

I looked up, intending to disagree, but his face was closer than I'd expected. His brown eyes burned into mine, just inches away, and his breath was warm against my open lips. He leaned down a bit more until our lips met; his lips were gentle against mine. Then we broke off to give each other a breather. It felt good to be in his arms again and to have his lips touch mine. I brought my lips back to his this time, and it started off gentle once again, but it had been so long since I had last kissed Paul. I locked one of my arms around his neck while my other hand cupped his face. Paul was obviously thinking the same thing when he had the kiss a little more passionate, the tip of his tongue traced the curve of my lower lip.

I allowed his tongue entrance; soon our lips were moving together urgently like this was to be our last kiss. Paul rolled gently on top of me, pressing me into the warm bed. I let him lie between my legs so he wouldn't completely squash me. His arm, still around my waist tightened, pulling me up closer towards him. By this time we were moaning against each others lips.

My body started to heat up, not only from Paul's body temperature but because I was becoming sexually aroused. I could tell Paul was too; his manhood was pretty much stabbing my wet centre. My lips broke away from his.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I answered. I did want him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet.

"Then why did you stop?"

"It's nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah,"

He brought his lips to mine again for only a quick kiss.

"You'd better go before Sam finds out that you're in here." I said

"Okay." He quickly gave me one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Then he left, quietly slipping out my window.

Sam was like a big brother to me. He knew Paul and I were dating of course. But still he always told me that if Paul was doing stuff to me, whether I wanted it or not that he would throw Paul out on his ass, pack member or not.

XXX

"Morning Emily," I said tired, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey,"

I looked around the kitchen. There was no one here except for Emily, odd.

"Where's the pack? Their always here for breakfast,"

"They all had patrol early. A couple of hunters were killed last night." Emily explained.

"Oh,"

I had breakfast with Emily, just talking about some new songs I was currently writing. Then I helped with the dishes before getting ready to go into town. I came downstairs with my wallet, my cell phone, and cars keys.

"I'm off into town. Do you need anything?" I asked Emily as she was attending to Chloe.

"No thank you."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours." I headed out the door.

"Rayne,"

"Yeah?" I said appearing back in the doorway.

"Watch out for those Cullen boys. You know how Paul gets."

"Sure. See ya."

"Bye."

Yes of course I wasn't allowed to see the Cullen's anymore because one day I was hanging out with Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Emmett and I were messing around when I tripped and hit my head hard on a rock, causing me to be knocked out and bleed. Emmett brought me back home and Paul nearly ripped Emmett's throat out, when he saw what had happened to me he blamed Emmett. That was the last time I saw Bella and the Cullen's. Paul threatened that if any of the Cullen's (except for Bella) ever came near me again that he would quite happily kill them.

I parked my car when I arrived in town, and was just about to go in the small music store on the corner, when I heard someone call my name.

"Ray!" Only Emily and the pack called me by my full name.

I turned to see Bella with the rest of the Cullen boys. Bella ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised she didn't trip as she ran. She was quite the klutzes most of the time.

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long. How's the singing going?" She asked excited.

"Great." I said. She released me.

"Hello, Ray." Edward said as he approached me.

"Hey, Edward," I smiled.

"How are you?" He asked politely.

"Good. You?"

"Good thank you."

"Hey, Ray!" Emmett boomed.

"Oh my god, Emmett!"

He ran up to me (in human speed) and gave me one of his bear hugs.

"I missed you." I said as he released me. "All of you."

"We've missed you too." Jasper said as he gave me a quick hug.

"How's the singing going?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty good, it has its ups and downs." I replied.

"What's the down bit?"

"Distractions, You know missing everyone."

"Who made your top five?" Emmett asked.

"Paul, Bella, You, Kim, and Jacob."

"How is Jacob?" Bella asked curious.

"Getting better, I hope. Paul was having a tough time with me gone."

_Argh idiot, __ Why did you have to bring that up?_

"He's not the only one." Emmett mumbled under his breath. Jasper elbowed him.

"Why what did he do?" Bella asked.

"He went away for a while, he never saw or spoke to anyone. This is actually the first time he's spoken in a long time apparently."

"Poor guy," Bella murmured.

"Yes, well, would you like to come and join us tomorrow? We're going to play some baseball." Edward asked.

"Sure sounds great." I answered.

"Just like old times." Emmett laughed.

"So are you busy now?" Jasper asked.

"No. I was just going to go to the music store."

"We'll come with you." Bella said.

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened up my phone to find a text message from Paul.

_Hey babee. Emily told me u were in town, cn u come home plz? I miss u. I got sumthin 4 u. I love u._

"Who was that from?" Bella asked.

"Paul. He wants me to come home now." I said.

Emmett's face dropped. Bella looked at him.

"Well come over tomorrow okay? I need to talk to you."

"Deal," I promised.

I hugged them all, Emmett last. The way he hugged me scared me in a way.

"See you tomorrow." Bella waved.

I headed back to my car, and jumped in. I hurried home before Paul started looking for me. He was quite the over-protective, impatient one. When I arrived home Paul was sitting on the steps at the front of Sam's house, waiting for me. As I was getting out of my car Paul ran up to me and embraced me immediately. Paul released me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." He asked concerned.

I didn't notice I was shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"I got something for you."

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something small and placed it in my hand. I looked to see that it was a necklace with a wolf howling wooden charm attached to it. It matched his necklace.

"It took along time to make." He added.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I said smiling at him.

"I wanted you to have something special, something we could both wear."

"Now and forever,"

I went to put it on but he took it from me.

"Here allow me." He insisted.

I laughed, turned around and lifted up my hair as he did up my necklace on my neck. When he was done he gently started to kiss my neck then slowly moved down to my shoulder. I turned back around so I could kiss his lips. I locked my arms around his neck while he placed his arms around my waist, just holding each other. It reminded me of the way Emmett was hugging me today, like never wanting to let go. I started to shake again and my breathing became uneven.


	3. Attacked

"Rayne, what's wrong? You keep shaking; you're starting to worry me. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw something." I lied.

Paul's arms tightened around me.

"When's you next patrol?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Soon I should think,"

"Okay."

Inside, I headed up the stairs, and Paul followed. I lounged myself down on my bed and gazed at Paul.

"Aren't you going on patrol?" I asked as I watched him lean down to my eye level.

"I can spare a moment for you."

He leaned forward to kiss me, but as we began to kiss Paul gently got up on top of me forcing me to lean back on the bed. He was looking for the entrance of my mouth so I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. His kiss became passionate so quickly, I felt his hand slide over my body, across my belly, under my skirt to my already wet centre between my legs. I let my thighs fall slowly open. Paul continued to kiss me but then suddenly stopped. His lips were at my earlobe.

"Do you want me?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I murmured.

Just then he thrusted his finger inside me. I shuddered and pressed him deeper.

"Do you like that?" He teased in a sexy voice.

My eyes were closed, enjoying every moment of this. I nodded.

He drove his finger into me more deeply, adding two more fingers, withdrew and did it again. A moan escaped from my lips.

"Good girl."

I opened my eyes to find him looking at me, his eyes searching.

"I love you." He murmured leaning down to kiss me.

He thrusted his fingers in harder and used his thumb to torment my clitoris.

"Paul," I moaned giving up on his lips.

"Give yourself to me."

He continued to go deeper and harder, I writhed and moaned as the orgasm gripped me.

"Paul stop. You got patrol remember," I said sitting up from under him.

"Right."

He got off the bed as I straightened my skirt.

"Rayne?"

I looked up at Paul, his face worried.

"Stay inside, don't leave the house what ever you do." He warned.

"Paul, you're scaring me."

"Sorry, but please just do it?"

"Okay."

But we both knew that wouldn't keep the vampires out.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Be careful." I said.

He walked me into the lounge room with my hand in his, the pack were getting ready to leave. I watched as Kim and Jared embraced each other while Sam cupped Emily's scarred face and kissed her lips gently. I hugged Paul; I was scared that he and the pack, my friends, my family would not return. Sam approached me, and gave me a hug.

"We'll be back before you know it sis."

"You better; otherwise I'll find you then kick your ass, bro." I said trying to cheer myself up.

Paul embraced me, this time he was shaking.

"Be safe." He whispered before following the pack out into the wet, cold night.

Kim, Emily and I all sat in the lounge room with all the lights in the house turned off. Our only source of light was the fire. Silently we sat there waiting for our werewolves to come home. Kim started shaking.

"It's okay, Kim. Their going to be fine," I said trying to comfort her.

"I know but I still worry."

"So do I."

BANG! The noise came from outside.

"Is that the boys?" Kim asked.

"No. Be very quite." Emily whispered.

BANG BANG!

All three of us moved closer together, shaking with terror, knowing what was outside.

"Whatever you do don't scr-" Emily began.

"JARED!" Kim screamed.

The banging stopped suddenly, instead we heard laughing.

"Hello, my pretties." A voice purred.

Just then three male vampires smashed through the windows, grabbing us and pinning us up against the wall. Kim and Emily began to scream.

"Shut them up!" the vampire pinning me ordered, in that moment the other two vampires covered Kim and Emily's mouths with their hands.

"Who are you?" I snarled at the vampires.

The one that held me had bleach blond hair that was spiked up into a short Mohawk, he had dark red eyes, and he was buff. The vampire that held Kim had light brown curly hair, and was quite lanky, and the last vampire had long black hair that came down to his eyes, he too was quite lanky looking.

"I am Nicholai." The vampire that held me answered. "And this is Damien." He pointed to the brown haired curly one. "And Luke,"

Tears were falling from Kim and Emily's eyes, and I watched as their attackers grips tightened.

"Let them go, leave them, take me!" I screamed bravely. I stared into Nicholai's eyes hard.

"I would but then who would keep Damien and Luke entertained." Nicholai said smiling cruelly.

Damien and Luke chuckled moving towards Kim and Emily's lips.

"Let them go!" I yelled.

Nicholai didn't answer. Instead he started moving closer towards me until his lips were an inch away from mine.

"Get off me. Let us go." I begged.

"No." He said still moving closer.

"Paul!" I screamed trying to wriggle out of Nicholai's grasp.

"Shut up!" He yelled bringing his hand up and slapped me across my face. I screamed in pain, clutching my face.

"Rayne!" Paul yelled racing into the house with the rest of the pack.

"Paul." I sighed in relief.

Paul, Jared and Sam charged with the rest of the pack towards Nicholai, Damien and Luke, but Nicholai managed to grab me and shoved me infront of him, as did Damien and Luke with Kim and Emily, baring their razor sharp teeth at our necks. The pack stopped dead, afraid, worry and fear in their eyes.

"One more step mongrels and we will bite you beloved girlfriend's necks." Nicholai threatened.

Nicholai's grip tightened around my waist. I let out a painful groan.

"Let her go bloodsucker!" Paul commanded.

I let out another groan. Nicholai was sure to leave me with quite a few bruises. Paul took a step towards me.

"One more step dog, that's all it takes." Nicholai said gruffly.

"Let them go now!" Sam ordered.

'No!" Nicholai shouted.

"Nicholai," I whispered. "Just let them go, take me."

"No!" Paul protested.

Nicholai stared at Paul and smiled.

"Gladly,"

Damien and Luke released Kim and Emily; they ran into Jared and Sam's arms.

"Take them to Jacob's and stay there until we get back." Sam ordered Jared, Collin and Brady.

They did as they were told and fled to Jacob's in their wolf forms with Emily and Kim on their backs.

"Release her!" Paul roared in outrage. He hadn't taken his eyes off Nicholai for a second.

"She's mine." Nicholai chuckled. "And I'm going to do to her what you did not too long ago."

_Oh hell no. Nobody touches me except for Paul._

"Get your fucking hands of me!" I screamed.

Paul started to shake violently. Nicholai pulled me behind him as I tried to reach for Paul, Nicholai grabbed my arms and wrapped then around his neck. And jumped out of the already broken window, Damien and Luke followed.

Paul and the pack, all in their wolf forms raced after us. Jacob and Embry managed to take down Damien and Luke during the chase but Nicholai kept running with me still on his back. As he ran he came a bit too close to one of the rocks, it's sharp edges scraped my arm, I screamed. Finally we came to a stop on some rocks next to a waterfall. Nicholai threw me onto the rocks, causing me to fall onto my already injured arm. He pounced on top of me and tried to separate my legs.

"No, get off me!" I screamed

"You're mine. I'll do with you what I wish."

No matter how much I tried to fight against him he managed to separate my legs with no struggle at all.

"Paul, help me!"

Just then, Paul (in his wolf form) grabbed Nicholai in his teeth and ripped him away from me. But, Nicholai thrashed around and began to attack, Paul.

"No!" I screamed.

"Come on, Rayne!" Seth yelled, pulling me up from the ground, and away from the fight. I wanted to stay with, Paul, I wanted to help him, but what could I do against the strength of a vampire?

I tried to struggle out of Seth's grip, but the pack was as strong as the vampires so I had no chance. Jared and Jacob ran past Seth and I to go help, Paul. Then I heard, Paul yelp in pain.

"Paul!"

I kept struggling, and tried to get back to, Paul. We were already at the house. Seth handed me to, Emily.

"Keep her here until we come back." He told, Emily.

She nodded.

Then he ran back out the door. Emily sat me down on the couch and comforted me. I heard screams knowing they were, Paul's. Sam and Quil carried Paul inside. I got up from the couch and ran over to, Paul who was swearing his head off.

"He's going to okay. He just needs to heal." Sam said.

"Put him in my room." I said looking at, Paul anxiously.

His eyes were closed, and his teeth were clenched. Sam and Quil placed, Paul on my bed. Sam gave, Paul some pain killers, and then left him be. He walked me out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The bloodsucker broke his ribs and arm." He said.

"Shit."

"He'll be fine."

"Thank you." I whispered, giving Sam a hug.

Even though Sam didn't really like the fact that Paul and I were together. He knew that we loved each other, so he would protect us both to make sure we were together. I walked back into my room and closed the door behind me. Paul's eyes were still closed tightly. I sat down next to him on the bed, careful not to bump his arm. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently.

He opened his eyes, and groaned, but he smiled. He cupped my face with his good hand.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" His voice cracked and concerned.

I hadn't forgotten about the rock Nicholai ran me into.

"No." I lied.

I didn't want Paul to hurt himself while fussing over my pathetic injury.

His hand ran down my neck, to my shoulder, to my arm where I bled from the rocks. I let out a small painful groan. Paul looked at me arm, and growled.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." I said standing up and walking over to my bathroom. I washed the cuts, changed my bloody T-shirt and went back into the bedroom.

"I'll let you rest."

I headed for the door.

"Stay with me. I need you." He said as he tried to sit up. He was struggling.

"What are you doing?" I demanded running over to the bed. I lightly pushed him back down on the bed by his shoulders.

"Okay I'll stay just lie down. You'll hurt yourself."

He cupped my face once again and kissed me. I kissed him back. Paul's eyes then slowly started to close. When he was quietly snoring I grabbed a blanket from my top closet, wrapped it around myself, and sat in my rocking chair in the corner of my room. Allowing, Paul to have the whole bed, and quietly went to sleep.


	4. Calm Down

He cupped my face with his good arm.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" His voice cracked and concerned.

I hadn't forgotten about the rock Nicholai had ran me into.

"No." I lied.

I didn't want Paul to hurt himself while fussing over my injuries. His hand ran down my neck to my shoulder, to my arm where I bled from the rocks. I let out a small painful groan. Paul looked at my arm and growled deep within his chest.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." I said standing up and walking over to my bathroom. I washed the cuts, changed my shirt and went back into the bedroom.

"I'll let you rest." I said as I headed for the door.

"Stay with me." He said as he tried to sit up. He was struggling.

"What are you doing?" I demanded running over to the bed. I lightly pushed Paul down onto the bed then took a seat on the bed next to him.

"Okay. I'll stay just lay down, you'll hurt yourself."

The medication started to kick in, and slowly Paul's eyes started to close. When he was sound asleep, I grabbed a blanket from the top of my closet, wrapped it around me and sat in my rocking chair in the corner, allowing Paul to have the whole bed. I quietly went to sleep as I was gently rocking back and forth in the chair. When I woke up the next morning I found myself no longer in the rocking chair but in bed with Paul with his arm around my waist. He was wide awake smiling at me.

"Morning beautiful," He said.

"Hey." I said sitting up on my elbows.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, last night you were calling out my name, so I picked you up and layed you down in bed with me. You stopped calling my name after that, but you were crying alittle."

"That would explain me not been in the chair anymore. But, Paul you could have hurt yourself."

"I was more worried about you, and besides the bones have healed."

I eyed him. "That quickly?"

"Yes. I've started to heal a lot quicker than I used to for some odd reason."

I leaned in to kiss his lips, he was so warm. He kissed me back; I loved the way how our lips moved together. I pulled away to take a breath but he brought his lips back to mine and made it eve more passionate. He rolled on top of me, I ran my fingers through his hair, while I wrapped one arm around his neck pulling him closer towards me. But I suddenly broke the kiss when I felt his manhood stab me again.

"You had to break the moment. I was enjoying that." Paul complained.

"Sorry." I smiled. He smiled and lay down beside me.

"What are you doing today?"

"I need to go into town to buy Kim a birthday present." I answered.

"Want to come with you. Help you choose?"

"I don't think you want to go girl shopping."

"I'd rather you had someone with you."

"Bella's coming."

"Her bloodsucker, too?"

"What part of 'girl shopping' don't you get?" I laughed.

"Just want you to be safe."

"God, you are so protective." I complained.

"Maybe that's because I love you so much." He leaned down and kissed me.

I arrived at the baseball field and spotted, Emmett and Bella along with the rest of the family straight away. I parked my car and found, Emmett already at my car door, opening it.

"Hey." He said. Everyone was already surrounding me now.

"Hey, Rayne," Bella said giving me a hug.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Great." I lied.

"No you're not. Your emotions are shaken, frightened." Jasper said.

"Why what's wrong?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Something happened last night." I whispered. "We were attacked by a group of vampires by the names of Nicholai, Damian and Luke."

"What?" Emmett yelled.

"Calm down, Emmett." Edward said. Emmett kept yelling, cursing their names.

"Stop it, Emmett. You're scaring her." Esme said looking at my shaking. Emmett stopped as soon as he saw me shaking. "I'm sorry, Rayne."

"It's okay."

"Rayne, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked.

"Sure."

"Come on, lets play some baseball." Carlisle said while, Bella and I walked over to my car. We sat in the front seats since there were no seats at the field. Bella had a worried look on her face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What happened? Tell me everything."

I told her the whole story while she waited patiently.

"Did, Nicholai do that to you?" She asked pointing to my cheek where Nicholai had slapped me.

"Yes." I answered putting my hand to my face.

"It's bruised."

"Great." I groaned.

"I'm glad you're alright now."

"Yeah. I was more worried about Paul."

"I can understand that. If that was Edward I'd worry more about him."

"You guys are so fussy over each other." I laughed. She just blushed.

"Emmett's not happy."

"Why?" I asked.

"I think you know why."

"There just bruises, no need to react like that, that's the kind reaction I would expect from Paul."

"He's just upset that he wasn't there to protect you."

"He doesn't need to worry. I have Paul and the pack to look out for me." I said.

"No, Rayne. You don't understand. Emmett loves_"

"Come on, girls. Come have some fun with us." Emmett interrupted poking his head in through my window.

"Okay we're coming."I said. I jumped out of the car as did Bella, when suddenly my phone began to ring. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, having a good time?" Paul said on the phone.

"Yeah, a great time."

"I miss you."

"You always do." I smiled.

"You ready to come home yet?"

"Yeah, I just need to get a few more things. I'll be home soon."

"Okay hurry home to me, baby." The phone went dead.

I faced Bella, and Emmett. "I'm sorry guys, but I need to get home." Emmett's face fell sightly.

"I told Paul that I was going shopping and well, I don't have any proof."

"Another time soon then." Bella said.

"Okay." I gave them both a hug. "I'll make it up to you guys."

I raced down to the shops and brought a few clothes for Kim's birthday, plus a little surprise for Paul. When I arrived home I saw that none of the pack except for Colin and Brady were here. Of course they would leave them here to protect us. I pulled my few bags out of the car and walked inside to find, Emily wrapping Kim's present.

"Hey."

"Hey. Your home late." She said.

"Yeah, had a hard time choosing."

"Girls will be girls." We both laughed.

"What did you get her?" I asked as I placed my bags on the table. I pulled out the clothes for Kim and joined Emily in wrapping both our presents.

"A pair of shoes. Nice choice of clothes."

"Thanks. I hope she likes it."

After we finished wrapping the presents we went o bed. It wasn't until about two in the morning I felt warm arms around me. I rolled over to face Paul. He looked so tired.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you, too." He said leaning over me. "So much."

He started kissing my lips then moved down to my neck.

"What am I going to do with you?" I chuckled. He looked into my eyes.

"Love me, feed me. Never leave me, that sort of thing."

"No worries." I said kissing his forehead.

"What did you get, Kim?"

"Some clothes. You?"

"Gift card,"

I raised one eyebrow.

"What? I don't know what to get a girl." He complained.

"You got me a necklace." I pointed out.

"Correction. I made you a necklace. And you're my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered about the surprise gift that I had gotten Paul.

"I got you something." I said. He smiled.

"Let me guess... A dog collar?" He laughed.

"You wish."

I quickly went and got Pauls gift out of one of my shopping bags and returned to the bed. He waited patiently. I held up the bracelet in front of him. He had made a necklace for me of a wolf howling, which I was still wearing. So I thought it was only fair that I gave him a gift. The bracelet was made of woven black leather with a single silver charm on it.

"Thank you." He smiled as he took the bracelet from me. He stared at the symbol.

"What does it mean? The symbol," He asked curiously.

"I asked the shop keeper the same question actually. And she said it means protector. That whoever wears it will be protected, but also it means protector as in warrior."

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Thank you." He repeated.

"You're welcome."

I helped him put it on. He stared at the symbol; I think he found it quite fascinating. It suited him considering the fact that he was a warrior and a protector.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Paul asked.

"Sleep," I suggested.

"Together if you get my drift," He said moving his hand up the back of my shirt.

"You're such a bad boy."

"I know," He said as he placed his hand on the lamp switch. "And you love it." He switched it off.

He removed his hand from my shirt down to my shorts and slowly started to take them off. Then he removed my under wear before thrusting one of his fingers inside me, causing me to gasp. He gently kissed my neck. Driving his fingers faster and deeper I moaned out loud. He added another two fingers and drove them harder and deeper.

"Paul." I moaned.

I arched my back causing his fingers to go into me deeper. I pulled him on top of me, I ran my fingers down his back to his boxers, taking them off before I took hold of his rock hard manhood and gently started to rub it. I could hear him moaning against my neck, he began to rub me even harder so I did the same to him.

"Oh, Rayne," He moaned.

"Do you like that?" I teased in a sexy voice. He nodded; his eyes were closed enjoying the pleasure.

He was rubbing me so hard I don't think I was going to last much longer, but he started rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Paul." I moaned louder. I released.

"Good girl." He whispered in my ear.

He removed my hand from his penis and started to kiss me on the neck and moved down, down past my collar bone, past my breast, past my stomach until he came to my wet centre. He attacked it with his tongue as he rubbed my clit with his fingers. I arched my back again and spread my legs; he stopped licking my vagina and grabbed me from under my waist while still rubbing my clit. He pulled me up to his chest and spread my legs either side of him. Looking into my eyes he leaned down to kiss me. I layed back down on the bed and pulled him down with me, his penis was stabbing my centre and it felt good.

His finger drove into me again, but I pulled them out, instead I grabbed his dick and pulled it to the entrance of my wet centre. I let it go then, knowing what I wanted he started to enter me but stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Just tell me if I start to hurt you okay?"

"Okay."

He brought his lips back to mine and again started to slowly enter me. He was so big, bigger than he felt in my hand, like 10 inches or something. He filled me; it hurt as he pushed it in more. Then he began to move back and forth in an even motion. He stared into my eyes looking for any sign of pain.

"Are you okay?" He gasped.

I nodded.

"Tell me if you want to go faster,"

"Okay."

He moved his face toward mine, our foreheads touched. When I looked into his eyes, I could see that he truly loved me. Nothing would tear us apart, not now. We were in too deep. Paul drove himself into me harder and deeper making me gasp and moan, God, it felt good. I can't even describe how good it was. Then we heard someone walking past our door in the hallway.

"Stop, Paul." I whispered. He stopped immediately and waited until whoever it was out in the hallway was gone. When we heard a door close, Paul continued where he left off, kissing my lips and neck.

"Paul," I said pulling myself away from his manhood.

"What, what's wrong?" His voice was full of worry.

"We have to stop."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. Not that. I just don't think we should be doing it now and here."

He kissed my lips then my forehead.

"You're right, at least somewhere more private." He agreed.

"We'd better go to sleep 'cause you've been up all night, and we're most likely going to be up all night tomorrow partying on Kim's birthday."

"Okay."

"I love you." I added.

"I love you."


	5. Let Me Be Your Hero

"Happy Birthday, Kim!" Everyone yelled as Kim and Jared stepped into the kitchen at Emily and Sam's place.

"Thank you." She said smiling. Kim opened up her presents, mine and Emily's first. Her face lit up as she saw the clothes and shoes that we had got her. "Thank you so much." She smiled giving Emily and I a hug. She then opened up the guy's presents; they all had gotten her gift cards. Typical guys, except Jared who got her a beautiful silver charm bracelet with a paw print charm on it.

"Okay, guys. Who wants to go dancing?" Kim asked everyone. The guys all looked at each other then back at Kim. "Hell yeah!" They chanted.

We all gathered to jump into our two cars. Sam and Emily were in the front, while Kim and I sat on Paul and Jared laps in the back. Embry, Quil went in the Ute since there was no more room. Before I shut the door I forgot my wallet. I hopped out of the car to go and retrieve it in my bedroom. As I passed the lounge room I saw, Leah sitting by herself looking sad. Seth was out tonight with his girlfriend, leaving Leah alone.

"You okay?" I asked approaching her.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"You gonna come with us?" There wasn't much room in our car, but I'm sure we could squeeze her in with Embry and Quil.

"No thanks." She just sat there staring at her hands.

"Okay. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Now get lost!" She yelled.

"I was just asking 'cause your face looks like a cats ass."

I stomped out of the house back to the car. I climbed back in on Paul's lap in silence. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." I answered not looking at him.

"So where are we going?" Jared asked.

"Not telling. It's a surprise for Kim." I said. "When we get closer to where it is, I'll tell you to cover Kim's eyes okay?"

"Sure."

I told Jared to cover Kim's eyes as we came towards one of the local night clubs in Port Angeles. I had hired it out for the night just for Kim's party. We jumped out of the cars, with Jared's hands still over Kim's eyes. We walked towards the doors, and inside to a dark room. The doors closed behind us, leaving us in the dark.

"I thought you said there was going to be a party, not a dark room." Embry complained.

"Hold up. Jared keeps your hands on Kim's eyes." I said letting go of Paul's hand and making my way over to the club's stage. I flicked on a switch and on came the disco ball along with many other coloured lights. Then I quickly ran over to the other side of the stage and pressed play on the stereo, and it started playing Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

"Okay, Jared, Let her see." I told him.

He took his hands away from her eyes; she looked around with a huge smile on her face. "Happy Birthday, Kim." I smiled at her.

"You did all this?" She squealed with excitement.

"Just for you," I answered.

"Thank you so much, Rayne."

Paul waited at the bottom of the stage for me.

"Jump," He said with his arms open, with a smile on his face. I gave him a worried look.

"Come on, don't be such a baby." He teased. I backed away slowly. "Don't make me come up there."

I gave him and evil smile, still backing away. "Alright, that's it." He jumped onto the stage and ran towards me. I turned to run but he had his arms already around me. I turned to face him and gave him a kiss.

"Eww, none of that. Get a room." Embry complained. I saw that everyone was watching us.

"Hey, Embry, do me a favour?" Paul said.

"What?"

"Shut the hell up." He growled.

"Hey, guys. This is Kim's night, be nice will ya." I said.

"Come on, then let's dance." Jared said pulling Kim by the hand to the dance floor. Sam took Emily by the hand, while Quil and Embry took each other in their arms. Pretending to be a gay couple dancing, I chuckled at them.

"Morons," Paul grumbled to himself. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." I answered.

Paul jumped off the stage and waited for me at the bottom, I jumped into his open arms and he spun me around and set me down on my feet before making our way to the dance floor. I placed my hands on his shoulders while he placed his on my hips and began slow dancing.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here tonight_

This place, this moment, It felt so right to be here with him. I watched as his eyes sparkled as he looked at me. The way his skin felt when I touched him, so warm and smooth.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Ohh I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here tonight_

His eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, the first thing that caught my attention when I first met him. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and as he looked at me in his eyes I could see love. How could such love exist? How could he exist? Such a beautiful but strange, magnificent but dangerous creature. Yes, he was a creature that is never supposed to exist (or so I thought) but he was still my, and I would love him. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_(oh yeah)_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

"I love you." Paul said looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you, too." I whispered bringing my lips back to his.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

The song ended with everyone kissing, except Quil and Embry. Who were singing like idiots, we all just laughed at them.

"Now for another a song," I said getting up onto the stage. "What song?" Kim asked.

"The one I wrote for your birthday."

I grabbed the microphone and then went over to the stereo and placed in a CD. Everyone gathered at the bottom of the stage. I switched the microphone on.

"I had some music recorded for this particular song." I said into the microphone as I pressed play on the stereo. "It's called In This Life, and I wrote it especially for you and Jared." I said to Kim.

I hit play on the stereo before slowly walking the front of the stage, microphone in my hand, I looked at Jared and Kim smiling happily.

_I was nurtured, I was sheltered_

_I was curious and young_

_I was searching for that something_

_Trying to find it on the run_

_Oh and just when I stopped looking_

_I saw just how far I'd come_

_In this life_

_In this life_

_(Chorus)_

_You give me love_

_You give me light_

_Show me everything that's been happening_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_Following_

_Three steps fight an honest fight_

_Two hearts that can start a fire_

_One love is all I need in this life_

_I have faltered, I have stumbled_

_I have found my feet again_

_I've been angry, I've been shaken_

_Found a new place to begin_

_My persistence to make a difference_

_Has led me safe into your hands_

_In this life _

_In this life_

_(Chorus)_

_I was put here for a reason_

_I was born into this world_

_And I'm living and I'm believing_

_I was meant to be your girl_

_In this life_

_(Chorus)_

When I finished everybody was clapping and cheering. Paul jumped up onto the stage and kissed me.

"That was beautiful." He said.

"Thank you."

Kim was in tears, tears of happiness. "Thank you so much. That was beautiful, Rayne."

"Its okay, Kim, anything for you and Jared."

I put the microphone back up onto the table next to the stereo, and returned with Paul to the dance floor. We began slow dancing to another slow song, but only this time Paul rested his cheek on the top of my head and had one arm around my waist with his other hand holding up my hand. I closed my eyes completely at ease.

"I wonder what you'll do for me on my birthday." Paul murmured.

"You're not aging though, Paul." I said looking up at him.

He sighed. He didn't like talking about aging; sometimes it hurt him to know that I was getting older every second, closer to death.

"I know, but still it's my birthday."

"Just a random guess, but I think I would write you a song, too and maybe make you a cake."

"Sounds good to me," He smiled. Paul held me tighter to him. I groaned the bruises on my waist from where Nicholai held me too tight still hurt.

"I should have been there." He whispered. "If I was you wouldn't be hurt right now."

"Don't worry about it."

"Rayne, he hurt you. He hurt my girl. God, he even tried to fucking rape you." He growled within his chest.

I cupped his cheek with one hand. "Paul, it's over okay. He can't hurt me anymore. He and nobody else will touch me."

"Not while I'm here."

"Yes, not while you're with me." I agreed. Paul's hand moved to the nape of my neck and pulled my head close to him as he kissed me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pure bliss to take over me, the way it always did when ever Paul touched me. But as soon as my eyes closed flashes, images of blood red eyes, sharp venom coated white teeth. Nicholai was smiling a sick, twisted smile. And in my head I heard him laughing.


	6. Is It Over Yet, In My Head

"You're very quite." Paul said as he drove us to school.

"Oh, sorry," I said snapping back into reality.

"You haven't said a word since the party last night."

"Sorry," I continued to stare out the window.

Paul parked the car in the school parking lot. He opened my door for me, and pulled me out of my seat, bridal style before setting me down on my feet. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders as we walked towards our class.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

He kissed my forehead as we walked through the school's doors.

To be honest I wasn't fine, if anything I was afraid. If Nicholai was dead then why was I still having images of him in my mind? Today it was like my emotions were playing up, first I was afraid then angry then in pain and I had no idea why. It was a pain in my chest not like heartburn or anything just this pain. I sat next to Paul and the others at lunch, but I ate nothing. I didn't even speak.

"Rayne," Paul said concerned. I didn't answer I just stared at my hands that rested on the table.

"Dude, she looks pale." Jared said.

"Rayne, are you okay?" Kim asked shaking my hand. I didn't respond to her voice or her touch.

"Rayne, what's wrong..."

And then just like that I heard nothing, I felt nothing. I finally looked up at Kim who was sitting opposite me. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I couldn't feel Paul's arm around my waist. I was completely numb.

"Rayne... Look at me..."

I didn't look, I didn't move an inch, and Paul cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"Rayne?" He asked, truly anxious now.

The last thing I saw was Paul's beautiful brown eyes before I blacked out. The darkness crept over from the shadows, it over takes my body. I can't control my thoughts. And slowly I fall into a deep sleep.

I was in a dark place; it was so dark that I could only just make out the shape that stood in front of me, it was human.

"Hello," A male voice said coming from the shape.

I didn't answer; I was too busy trying to make out his features. He was handsome; medium length black straight hair, blue eyes, muscular build and he was tall, like six foot three. He looked familiar. He stared at me, just watching me like as if I was some kind of piece of artwork or something.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the dark corner of your mind." He answered.

"Yeah, I'm not following."

"You're in a dream."

"No shit."

"You're in a dream that you have never dreamed of before."

"Okay?"

He sighed. "I'll ask you some questions then to help you."

"Shoot."

"What do I looked like to you?" He asked taking a step back and holding out his arms so that I could get a better look of him. I eyed his outfit, from what I could make out of it. He wore black jeans, which were ripped at the knees with a black and red belt that held them up with a sleeve-less top that had the Linkin Park logo on it. He also wore a long necklace with a cross around his neck that had a metal thorny rose wrapped around it.

"Like some Gothic rock band member." I answered.

"Okay. Now have you ever had a dream about a guy that looked like me before, just the look, not me?"

"No."

"And have you ever had a dream about been in a place like this, where it's all dark and misty?"

"Not exactly,"

"Well, you are now, so you are now in the dark corner of your mind. You are using your imagination, creating something different, dreaming of something new."

How could this happen? I used to dream of performing on stage as a professional singer, with my guitar and my voice. But then when I met Paul with the pack and the Cullen's I began to dream about wolves and vampires in the forests, and now this... I didn't understand what could have triggered this.

"Like so," He said before waving his hand to one side, which caused the fog that was floating around us, to clear revealing a graveyard. It was night and lonely; I stared at the graveyard and slowly began to make my way into the graveyard. He kept to my side, just watching my face as we walked. As we passed the tombstones, I read every single one of them, names of people that had passed on. And then out of nowhere I began to say something, a poem that I had read somewhere.

"In my mind, in the darkest corner, there's a graveyard, filled with desires, a dark land, raped, scarred... In my thoughts, hidden, necropolis of dreams, filled with dead hopes, echoing, ghostly screams... In my death, I take it all, cemetery of my soul, filled with darkness, in burial ground, whole..."

"Such a beautiful poem," He smiled. I stopped walking as did he. I looked at him and he looked at me. Why did he look so familiar? Those blue eyes...

"Who are you?" I asked staring at him curiously.

"Don't you remember me?"

I stared, taking in all his features once again, staring hard. Only his eyes were familiar, then images flashed through my mind of a boy with long blond hair, he had his guitar with him, and he had blue eyes, the exact same ones.

"Desmond?" I whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, my God," I embraced him immediately.

Desmond is my best friend. We did everything together when we were little; he was a guitarist and quite the ladies man. I never saw him again after I moved away from Shelton. I released him and took in all his new features.

"Hey, Rayne," He smiled happily.

"My God you've changed."

"Yes, well that happens to a lot of people."

"What turning into Goths?" I laughed.

"No, just getting into some shit."

"You always get into trouble. So, what did you do this time?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Worse, much worse than what I use to; I got into drugs and alcohol. Then after that it got really nasty and my parents started to get really concerned about my behaviour, they sent me to see shrinks, which only leaded to more shit, which lead to depression then this, so yeah..."

"Desmond, I- that- what the hell were you thinking?" I yelled.

He looked down ashamed. He scratched his arm. I saw something, something red. I grabbed his hand and looked, what I saw horrified me.

"Cutting huh?" I frowned.

He ripped his arm away from my grasp; he turned and began to walk away.

"Desmond, stop."

He stopped and sighed. He didn't turn around. I could feel the tears fill my eyes. Why would Desmond want to hurt himself like this? It hurt me to see that he'd hurt himself.

"Why do this?" I whispered.

"Because I am nothing," He growled.

"You're not."

"I am!" He shouted turning and stomping back over to me. I managed to hold my tears back.

"How are you nothing? You used to love yourself, be proud of yourself because nearly every girl in town had a crush on you, not to mention you were the hottest guitarist, you performed in Seattle. So what changed all of this?"

"You wouldn't understand." He whispered.

"What caused you to do this?" I pointed at his arm.

"Anger! Depression! Unhappiness! That's what caused this, and what caused that was you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

How?" The tears swelled again and this time they trailed down my cheeks.

"Because you left me, you left me and you never came back, not even to visit." He sighed.

First Paul and now Desmond, all I ever do is hurt people. I hurt Paul by leaving for five months because I was getting my singing lessons done professionally, and now I hurt Desmond because I had to move away from him.

"I'm sorry."I sobbed, my head hung. Desmond pulled my chin up to look at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, it's not your fault."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my forehead.

"I have to go." He released me.

"What? No, don't go."

"I will see you again." He smiled walking away, into the foggy graveyard, out of my dream.

I was aware of the warm hands touching me. A palm curved to fit my cheek, I heard voices surrounding me.

"Sam- it's been a week," Paul's voice, anxious.

"And the happiest week of my life," Leah's voice, sarcastic.

"Leah!" Emily retorted.

_Wow since when does Emily yell?_

Fingers began to stroke my forehead, and more fingers pressed lightly into my jugular.

"I don't understand what could have caused this," Sam murmured.

"How do you know what you're doing, Sam? Your no doctor." Leah snorted.

"I picked up a few things from Carlisle." He answered. "What were you guys doing when this happened?"

"Eating lunch with Kim and the guys," Paul answered. "She just... Blacked out,"

Then a new voice appeared, from inside my head, it was Desmond's voice.

_Where will you go?... I realize you're afraid... But you can't reject the whole world... You can't escape_

What could that mean?

"I hope she never wakes up." Leah said.

"Get out!" Paul yelled. "Get out now, you selfish bitch."

"How about no, you volatile, lovesick bastard,"

"Both of you go outside now!" Sam ordered.

I heard growling before I heard the door slam.

"Rayne?" Came Emily's soft, comforting voice. "Can you hear me?"

I wanted to say yes but my lips wouldn't move. I felt as though I wasn't in control of my body anymore, like it wasn't mine to control. The voice continued in my head.

_Don't look down, you'll fall down, you'll become their sacrifice_

It made no sense; it was just mixed up sentences.

_Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? Safe inside myself... Forget this life... Come with me_

Was Desmond trying to tell me something? Then instead of his soft voice, it changed into an angry growl.

_She'll hurt you, she'll try to kill you, Rayne, run, run away_

"_Who will?" I asked Desmond in my head._

_Leah..._

I found my way back to my body. My eyes shot open, I didn't say anything, I just sat up from where I was laying. I didn't even look at Sam or Emily I just stared out the window watching the rain.

"Rayne!" Emily exclaimed, hugging me, glad that I had finally opened my eyes. I didn't move an inch.

"Rayne," Sam said.

I slowly turned my head and looked at him. I didn't smile, my face was blank.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"He told me she was going to hurt me," I whispered.

Sam eyes widened. "Who's going to hurt you?" He demanded.

"Leah," I answered.

Tears escaped my eyes, my body shook. Sam and Emily's faces were confused and concerned at the same time.

"He told me to run." I said.

"Who did?" Emily asked. They were getting more and more concerned.

"Desmond," I whispered.

Just then there was a huge roaring noise coming from outside, followed by yelling. All three of us ran outside to see what the problem was.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch, Leah?" Paul yelled. He was shaking violently, Leah was too.

"Because that's who I am now. Anger and unhappiness has made me this way!" Leah yelled back.

"Oh, boo who. Go cry me a river, I already know why, but why do you have to continue it?"

"Because I hate it here, I hate Sam, I hate you and I hate your no good girlfriend_"

Before she could finish, Paul lunged at her completely out of control, but the strange thing was he didn't transform into his wolf form nor did Leah. They just attacked each other in their human forms. Paul punched Leah several times in the face, while she tried to do the same.

"Paul, stop it now! " Sam ordered racing down to 5the fight. Paul wasn't listening. Sam tried to separate them, but they kept coming back at each other.

"Woah! Hey!" Jacob yelled running to help Sam, with Jared and Seth right behind him.

"Break it up!" Jacob ordered pulling Paul away from Leah.

I was about to run down to help Jacob pull away Paul, but Emily grabbed my arm.

"You'll get hurt, Rayne." She said with worry in her eyes.

I pulled my arm free, and continued to run to the fight scene. I only just got near when Sam yelled.

"Rayne, get back!"

I stopped where I was, Paul's head snapped in my direction. He stared at me in that moment the fight stopped, Jacob released Paul so that he could come to me. But Leah was still wild, Sam pulled her away while Paul slowly walked towards me, he embraced me tightly. I kissed his lips, and wrapped my arms around him. He cupped my face in his big warm hands.

"You're alright." He smiled. I smiled, catching his hand and holding it against my cheek.

"Yes, I'm alright." I whispered.

Paul leaned in, and kissed me intensely. We were too caught up in our reunion that we were unaware of the world around us when...

"Paul!" Sam yelled.

Paul and I both turned to see what had brought on the yelling, but by the time we looked it was too late. Leah, had managed to slip out of Sam's grasp and had now charged and lunged on to me, in her wolf form. I couldn't hear what everyone was saying, they were all yelling at once. Leah had knocked me over out of Paul's grip, and was attacking me.

I screamed as Leah's paw scraped across my back. She bit down on my shoulder across my collar bone. Paul, now in his wolf form tackled Leah off me as Sam pulled me up from the ground, blood was everywhere my eyes were getting heavy.

"Rayne! Rayne!" Sam screamed shaking me. "Stay awake!"

My eyes closed and I lost consciousness. "Stay awake..." Sam's voice disappeared slowly.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

That noise was really starting to annoy me; it was constantly beeping away over and over again, giving me a headache.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I felt like getting up from wherever I was lying, and kicking the crap out of whatever was making that noise, my finger twitched-I felt a slight pain in my hand like as if some sharp object was inside of it. I opened my eyes slowly, the room was bright it made my eyes flutter. I let my eyes get used to the brightness for a few seconds, and then concentrated on looking around to know where I was. I found that I was in the hospital, and the pain in my hand was caused from the IV. My other hand was extremely warm; I looked to see that, Paul was asleep in the chair next to my hospital bed, holding my hand. I went to lean over to kiss him on the forehead, but a sting occurred in my back from Leah's attack. I groaned, Paul's eyes shot open at the sound of my groan, I smiled at him slightly.

"Paul," I whispered.

His face was sad, his eyes watery. He stood up from his chair and cupped my cheek with one of his hands. I stared into his eyes trying to see what was causing this. He leaned forehead and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

"For what?"

He pulled away from me, his face blank.

"Rayne_" He hesitated. "I can't be with you anymore."

"What?"

"It's dangerous for you to be around us. You're not one of us."

A lump formed up in my throat.

"Well, what about Sam and Emily, she's not one of you, and she's been attacked, Sam still wants her."

"Yes, but he wants her," His voice cold. I caught the meaning in his words.

"You don't want me." I whispered.

"No, I don't."

My eyes filled with tears, and spilled over. This wasn't my Paul. He was never this cruel.

He turned and walked towards the door, but lingered not turning around.

"You're going back to live with your dad. Have a nice trip." And with that he left.

I didn't move, I didn't speak, I just silently sobbed. Paul was gone now, never to return.


	7. Forget This Life, Come With Me

I didn't speak to any of the pack. Not Sam, not Jacob not even Emily. I had nothing to say to them. Paul of course didn't show up, I didn't want him to anyway. I packed my stuff up in my suitcases, and left the house. Not even a goodbye. Sam got into the drivers seat while I was packing my bags into the trunk. I stomped over to his window.

"What are you doing?" I asked gruffly.

"Driving you to, Shelton," He replied calmly.

"No, I am. You're just returning the car."

"Get in the car."

"No."

"Rayne, don't argue with me." Sam glared at me.

_Fine, but the sooner I do what he says the quicker I get away from here._

I grumbled, and hopped into the passenger's seat. I didn't look at him when he started up the engine, and drove off out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry, Rayne," He said.

I didn't answer him. I didn't care about what he had to say.

"I don't want you to go, but this is for your own protection. You're like a sister to me, and I have to keep you from things that can harm you, Rayne,"

I crossed my arms and still said nothing. I stared out the window trying to ignore him.

"You saw what I did to Emily! And now look you've just been attacked by one of us! I'm not going to have you around us anymore, and neither is the pack we love you, but we're dangerous." He said.

"What happened to Leah, anyway?" I whispered still not looking at Sam.

"Paul was going to fight her to the death, of course Seth and Sue refused. So we banished her instead, she is still allowed to see her family, but she is not allowed anywhere near us."

I nodded.

"Paul didn't want_"

"Don't. Say. His. Name."

Sam, and I didn't say another word to each other after that, not even when we got to, Shelton. I just grabbed my bags, and went over to my dad who was waiting for me on the porch. His face smiling bright and happy. His skin was as pale as mine, I had his skin.

"There's my little, Rayne," He said giving me a hug as I approached him. "Thanks, Sam." He waved. Sam waved back before driving away back to La Push.

"Hey, Dad," My voice sounded dead.

"It's good to have you home, honey."

"Yeah," My voice quite as I followed him inside the house.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

My dad's Brody. He's a mechanic and the local Auto Shop. I missed Shelton. It was beautiful here, with its forest surrounding the town, it was no different than to La Push, but it felt different to me. Brody still lived in the same three-bedroom house. I got the room that looked out at the front of the house; it was still the same the way I had left it. The queen size bed shoved up against the wall next to the window, the cream-coloured walls, the white lace curtains around the window- I always hated them. I had my own bathroom, which was a good thing; Brody was sometimes a bit messy in the bathroom.

He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a fact that my mother, when she was alive, would never do. She always insisted on helping me with everything. A few tears escaped my eyes. Not just because of Pa- him, but because of my mother. She and I were close; she was my old singing tutor and best friend. Until that night when a drunk driver ran through a red light, and smashed into her car instantly it killed her.

When I finished putting everything away, I wiped the tears from my face and eyes. And went into the kitchen to go and see what Brody was doing. Cooking dinner, we ate in silence, just watching TV which was built into the wall in front of our dinner table.

"So," Brody started.

"Yes?"

"How are Sam and Emily?"

"Their fine," I pondered with my dinner, not looking at him.

"And Paul?"

"Please, don't say his name." I murmured.

"Why? What did he do to you, honey?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If he hurt you, Rayne I have a right to know." Brody demanded.

"Dad!" I shouted. Brody was taken back a bit. "Just don't okay, just don't." I whispered.

He nodded. I got up from the table and slowly walked away to my room.

I got my guitar out of its case and began to play a slow tune to myself. I tried to drown out the memories of him, but of course no good. Nothing would ever get rid of him from me. The waves of pain washed over me, pulling me down. I didn't try to fight back, there was no point I would never win, and I just let myself sink straight to the bottom.

Months passed, not that I had noticed. I spent hours, days in my room writing songs, I dressed up a lot in black now, couldn't be bothered with colours anymore. I never went anywhere, just sitting at home. I barely ever talked to Brody anymore.

"Honey?" Brody said quietly as he came into my room. I didn't look up from my song writing. He sat down on the bed next to my desk watching me write.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I shook my head and continued writing.

"I'm making your favourite. You sure you don't want some?"

"No, thanks, Brody," My voice dead, I guess I only sounded alive when I was singing my songs.

"Rayne," He sighed. "This isn't good."

"What isn't?"

"This been alone and not talking."

"I'm talking now and there's nothing wrong with that, Dad."

"No, there isn't, but all the time is which is exactly what you're doing."

"I'm fine."

He ignored me. "Look I don't know what happened between you and Paul, but you can't linger on it, Rayne," Glared at him when he said his name.

"I think you might need some help, honey."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" I retorted.

"Don't yell at me please, Rayne." His voice calm.

"Then tell me what you want me to do, Dad, huh. Tell me?" I was standing up from my seat.

"I want you to do something, anything." He said.

"What, writing and singing ain't good enough for you?" My voice sharp.

"I meant alive, I want you to be alive, Rayne. Alive and happy, do something that will take your mind off Pa- things."

"That's what I have been trying to do."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be working. Try going for a walk."

"Fine," I grabbed my joggers. "At least that will get you off my back." I stomped out of my room, and I was out the door before he could react.

I decided to walk down the street; it has been a long time since I last walked these streets. The sun was burning bright today. Good, I didn't want to have a cloudy or rainy day today. I walked slowly along the sidewalk, watching the people passing by, couples holding hands and kissing. I quickly turned away and headed down another street.

"Rayne?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see the guy from my dream, Desmond. He was wearing the exact same clothes from the dream, black jeans, with the rips at the knees, The top with Linkin Park logo on it and also the cross necklace with the metal thorny rose wrapped around it,

"Desmond?"

He smiled and nodded. He walked up to me, and embraced me straight away. He felt a lot more buff than he used to. I mean he was pretty ripped before been a weight lifter as well as a guitarist, but his muscles felt bigger now.

"I missed you," He hugged me tighter.

"I missed you, Dez," It was his old nickname. We let go of each other, Desmond, smiling widely.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Great, now that you're here." I smiled slightly.

"You?"

"Can't complain."

Desmond and I walked along the sidewalk together catching up on all the things that had passed us by. He talked most of the time while I said nothing. He updated me on his latest crimes and his two best friends.

"Jackson and Drake, cool names," I said

"Yep, my best friends, besides you," Just then someone called out in front of us.

"Hey, Desmond!"

We both looked in the direction of the calling. There were two guys, both dressed in black one with short sleeved top, and baggy pants his hair was black with blue strips in it, it was short and spiked. The other was wearing a pair of cut off jeans, and a long sleeve top with symbols on it. His was short at the front and spiked long at the back, his fringe was straightened to one side. They both were as buff as Desmond.

"Hey guys," Desmond greeted them as they both approached us.

"Hey, Dez," The one with the spiked blue hair said not taking his eyes off me.

"Hello, beautiful," He said to me. I blushed, he smiled at my reaction.

"Drake, Jackson- this is my best friend, Rayne," Desmond introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady," The one with spiked blue hair said taking my hand, and kissing it. I blushed even more. Desmond on the other hand grimaced at him.

"Drake Jones," He finished releasing my hand and winking. The other guy rolled his eyes.

"You're so corny, man," He said to Drake. "Jackson Moore. Nice to meet you, Rayne," He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you guys, too." I said smiling.

"So, what are you two up to?" Drake asked still looking at me.

"Just talking," Desmond said.

"Mind if we join you?"

"Nah, feel free." I answered.

For the rest of the day we all sat at the skate park near the school. Drake and Desmond sat either side of me; they were all talking about forming a band.

"Who's going to be our lead singer?' Jackson asked.

"What about you, Rayne. You're a good singer." Desmond suggested.

"I guess," I said.

"What do you say about joining our band?" Drake asked.

"Sure, why not." I smiled.

"Sweet!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Okay so, we have Jackson on drums, Drake on base guitar, me on lead guitar and Rayne on lead vocals." Dez explained to me.

"Well who's going to write the songs?" Drake asked.

"I could. I got like a million songs done already." I said.

"Cool." I looked at my watch and saw that it was passed my curfew. "I gotta go." I said getting up from the ground.

"Okay." Drake said.

The rest of them got up off the ground. Jackson and Drake both hugged me goodbye, and left. Drake winking one last time at me, that left Desmond and I alone.

"Mind if I walk you home?" He asked.

"No." I said

He smiled, he didn't live too far away from me anyway. We began to walk away from the skate park, up the road again.

"You can sing, Dez,"

"You think?"

"Yeah, remember that time you were at my house, and we sang to that Breaking Benjamin song?"

"Yeah, I've practised a lot since then."

"Well, you were good then, I'll bet you'll be excellent now." I smiled hopeful. He shrugged.

"Oh, come on, please?' I whined.

"Back up vocals, take it or leave it,"

"Fine,"

We made it to my house before it got too dark. Brody would be a bit worried.

"Come over tomorrow, and we can check the songs I wrote," I said.

"Sure."

"Okay." Desmond hugged me before leaving.

"It's good to have you back home, Rayne," He said into my hair.

"It's good to be near you again. My best bud." I smiled giving him a slight punch to the arm.

"Carful who you're messing with," He teased.

"Oh, I think I know exactly who I'm messing with," I laughed.

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."


	8. Keep Your Hand In Mine

When I got inside, Brody was watching baseball on the TV.

"Hey, Dad," I smiled. He looked at me, shocked to see me smiling.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine why?"

"Because about," He checked his watch. "Four hours ago you were the walking dead, and now you're like little Miss Mary Sunshine."

"Funny, Dad,"

"No, I'm serious. What happened?"

"I ran into, Desmond," I told him.

"Oh yeah, you two were like best friends,"

"Still are."

"How is he?"

"He's good. He introduced me to a couple of his friends, and we all got on like a house on fire."

"That explains it." He smiled looking back at the TV.

"We're thinking about forming a band."

"Okay, um let me know if you need any help, I know a few record companies."

"Thanks, Dad,"

"Anything just to see you smile again, honey,"

I went to the kitchen to leave Brody in peace to watch the baseball. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to lean against the bench where the sink was. I wasn't hungry enough to eat, and I didn't want to disturb Brody while the game was on, so I just stood there thinking.

Come to think of it I did have a good time today; I felt happy hanging out with Desmond and the guys. Something I hadn't felt in such a long time. But as I stood there leaning against the bench alone, I felt all the happiness drain from my system, replaced by the slight sting of pain and loneliness. And the memories of him ran through my mind once again, I closed my eyes, I could see his face.

"_Well what about Sam and Emily, she's not one of you, and she's been attacked, Sam still wants her."_

"_Yes, but he wants her." His voice cold._

"_You don't want me." I had whispered._

"_No, I don't."_

His words ran through my mind over, and over, burning me, hurting me. I could feel the tears escaping my eyes again. I wiped them quickly, I had to be strong, I had the face the fact that he was no longer mine, and I no longer his.

_Whatever you hold onto controls you_. My mother had once told me.

I walked to my bedroom, after I had put the bottle of water back in the fridge, As I walked through the small hallway that led to my bedroom, I felt the numbness start to take over, slithering its way up my spine, making me feel as cold as ice. I prayed that my dreams would not be of him tonight, and that I could sleep in peace. But my prayers were unanswered as they had been for the last few months. I was awoken in the middle of the night after dreaming of... Paul and I dancing at Kim's birthday party, and him leaning down to kiss me. I sat up the whole night crying.

I got dressed in my black shorts with a grey top and my black converse shoes. At breakfast, Brody was quite, I had a feeling that he had heard me crying last night, but didn't want to say anything in case he made it worse.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Desmond is coming over to check out some of the songs I wrote."

"It's good to see you socializing."

"Is that okay if Desmond comes over?"

"Yeah! That's fine."

"If we start to sing to the songs, we'll keep it down so we don't annoy the neighbours."

"Okay. Well, I'm off," He said getting up from the table and grabbing his jacket.

"Have a nice time with the other grease monkey's," I laughed.

"Goodbye, Rayne," He smiled, and then he left closing the door behind him.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Rayne,"

"Hey, Dez,"

"Um, the guys are with me now at my house, and they keep bugging me about coming over too."

"Yeah, they can come too."

"You sure? I could tell them to get lost?"

"No, that's fine. If we're going to become a band we all need to be involved."

"Okay. We'll be there in a few."

"Okay."

The phone went dead. I cleaned up my room a bit and put all my songs in order. When there was already a knock at the door. I ran to the door and let the guys in.

"Hey, Rayne," Desmond greeted.

"Hey, guys. Come on in."

I led them into the house, Drake and Jackson looked around fascinated.

"Nice crib." Drake said.

"Thanks." I said. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks, just show us the way, baby," Drake chuckled.

I brought them into my bedroom, Desmond sat down next to me on my bed, while Jackson sat on the chair at my desk, and Drake sat on the floor. They examined all the songs that I had written so far.

"I like this one," Desmond said holding up a song.

"Where Will You Go?" I asked.

"I like that one, too." Jackson said.

"Yeah, it sounds like something that we would play." Drake said.

I got up from my bed and went to my keyboards that sat in the corner of my room next to my guitar. I turned it on and switched it to a grand piano sound then I started to play. As I was playing I pressed a button which played a techno tune, which I had recorded earlier. The tune played at the same time as I played the grand piano tune, creating a song. Then I began to sing, the boys watched with smiles on their faces. Especially Desmond he grinned wider at the sound of my voice.

_You're too important for anyone_

_There's something wrong with everything you see_

_But I-I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

Then I stopped altogether.

"That's all I have so far." I said sitting back down next to Desmond on the bed.

"That was awesome." Jackson said.

"Are you kidding? That was fucking great!" Drake exclaimed.

"Thanks guys," I blushed. Desmond smiled as I went red.

"Okay, well, let's get to it. We'll start with Where Will You Go." Desmond said standing up. "We'll go and get our guitars and drum set, bring them back here and see if we can create a whole song."

They came back with all the equipment, and set it up around my room. We practised and practised until we finally came up with some music to my song. We practised everyday coming up with more music to all of the songs I wrote. Three months passed, and so far Jackson, Drake and I had become great friends, and got along great. And we already had six songs written, played and ready.

"Now we just need a name for the band." Jackson pointed out.

"How about Drake's A Hottie?" Drake laughed.

"Not even. What about Symphony Of Morbid?" Jackson said.

"Nah, I want something that is Emo, punky like. That is a good name though." Desmond said.

"How about Fallen Riot?" I said.

"Fallen Riot?" Jackson said.

"I like it." Desmond said.

"I'll second that." Drake said.

"Me three." Jackson smiled.

"Then it's settled. We are known as Fallen Riot," Desmond announced.

"Nice going, Rayne," Drake held up his hand for a high five. I slapped his hand.

After a few hours later, Drake and Jackson had left, leaving Desmond and I alone to continue our song writing.

"I like that song you're working on." Desmond said as we were writing songs on the spear couch that, Brody had moved into my room.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be called My Heart." I said. "I'm not sure yet." Desmond suddenly smiled out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"You really like spending time with us, don't you?"

"I do. You guys bring me happiness, even though we write songs about pain and suffering." I laughed.

"I've noticed. Before you looked like a zombie, like as if someone had ripped out your heart and stomped on it."

My eyes fell from Desmond's face instead I stared at my hands. I could hear my breathing becoming uneven; the pain came back only more painful this time. The pain twisted within my body, like a knife was been stabbed through my heart, tears were filling my eyes.

"Oh, Rayne, I'm sorry." Desmond apologized. His voice filled with sorrow.

I swallowed hard, and looked back up at him. His eyes full of pity.

"It's okay." My voice cracked.

"Come here." He opened his arms. I leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. He was very warm, too warm. Like werewolf warm.

"I'm okay." I lied.

"Not convinced." He said into my hair. "I've known you too long. I know when you're okay."

His temperature was getting too much for me. It was burning me slightly. I shrugged away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"You're really hot, like you've got a fever." I said staring at his chest. I touched his forehead.

"I'm fine." He smiled pulling my hand down from his forehead to his cheek, and held it there. I felt a bit uncomfortable with been so close to Desmond, but there was no harm in it we were only friends.

"Okay." I slowly removed my hand from his cheek.

"You wanna do something?" He asked.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno. Go for a walk maybe? Give ourselves a break from the song writing."

"Sure." I packed up all my books and went into the lounge room with Desmond by my side.

"Hey, Dad," I said when Brody was watching Dirty Jobs with Mike Rowe.

"Afternoon, Brody," Desmond said politely.

"Hey, kids. What are you two up to?"

"We were just going to go for a walk. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course, don't stay out too late."

"Okay." I waved as I went to the front door, Desmond on my heels.

For the first few hours we just talked while walking down the street, till we came to a small public park party. There was loud dance music, and heaps of people just dancing around crazy in the park.

"Wanna go and join them?" Desmond asked. "It'll cheer you up a bit."

"Your serious?"

"Yeah, come on."

Desmond grabbed my hand and towed me towards the party. He pulled me straight into the centre of the crowd, then let go of my hand and started to dance. I just laughed at him.

"Oh, come on, Rayne, please?" He made a puppy face. I couldn't refuse that.

"Okay, fine."

I began to dance with Desmond, just shaking my hips and moving my hands and feet. The music got louder and more intense, shortly after I got really into it, Desmond began to dance closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, and pulled me right up close to him, our bodies touching. Soon we started dancing against each other, rubbing and touching like dirty dancing or something. Then the music changed to salsa, Desmond with one arm already around my waist took my hand in his. I could see that he wanted to salsa so, I put my hand on his upper arm, and started doing the basic first steps of salsa. Desmond smile widened at that moment, I laughed along with him as we were enjoying ourselves.

After awhile I began to pant from the dancing while Desmond's breathing was perfectly normal. The crowd cheered and ya hoo'd as they danced.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay." He let go of my waist, but held tight to my hand and led me away from the crowd, in that moment a slow sweet song began to play, we were a few metres away from the party.

"What do you say to one more?" Desmond smiled.

"Sure."

Desmond put his hands on my waist, and I reached up to put my hands on his shoulders, and we gently swayed to the sound of the music.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Much. Thanks, Dez,"

"It's okay."

It was already night, but Desmond and I stayed on into the night still swaying. The wind blew cold past me, I gasped. So, Desmond wrapped his arms around me tightly while I wrapped mine around his neck. I nested my head on his warm chest.

"I'm glad you're back here with me." He murmured.

"Me, too."

We were silent after that for a few minutes still swaying. Desmond's cheek was rested against my forehead, and then he glanced down at me, staring straight into my eyes. He leaned his face closer to mine, our lips only a few inches apart. He hesitated, and soon enough his warm lips pressed gently against mine. At first I didn't respond, I just stood there eyes open, arms around his neck still just letting him kiss me. I shook my head, breaking the kiss. I shouldn't, I couldn't let him kiss me not while I was still in love with... Paul. It burned to think of his name.

"I know he hurt you, Rayne, but you hurting over him won't bring him back." Desmond murmured.

He was right it wouldn't. I sighed sadly knowing that he would never come back to me.

"I'm sorry." Desmond released me. I stared into his eyes; I could see that he was hurt.

"I just wanted to let you know that ever since the first day we became best friends, all those years ago I've been in love with you. I still am very deeply. And I always thought that you were, too." He whispered.

"How?" I murmured.

"I guess by the way you always looked at me, the way how your face brightened up as soon as I walked into the room, your cheeks would always blush a beautiful red. And how you always wanted to spend nearly everyday with me," He said.

"To be honest," I started. "I was in love with you then, I used to write your name all over my diary and always talked about you to my dad, it concerned him."

"But you're not now?"

"Even though I'm still trying to get over, Paul_"

"So that's the cunt's name." He growled cutting me off. I nodded and continued.

"I still always felt like part of my heart was away with you, like it belonged to you."

It was true I just never had the guts to admit it. Tears erupted from my eyes; I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold myself together.

"I have to go." I said walking away from him, he didn't follow me. I walked out of the park onto the road back to the house. I curled up into a ball on my bed, and cried myself to sleep. I was aware that I was dreaming, I was in the forests of, La Push. I walked through the forest, through the dark when, Desmond stood there in front of me out of nowhere.

"Desmond," I sighed in relief.

"Rayne," He embraced me, he kissed me with such passion. My arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me. Then a new voice entered my dream.

"Get your ugly face off of her!"

Paul had appeared in my dream, he had seen us kissing and he was not happy about it. His body was shaking violently. Desmond pulled me protectively behind him.

"She is _my_ mate, wolf. So why should I?" Desmond growled back.

"She will _never_ be yours!" Paul bellowed. And in the blink of an eye Paul was no longer Paul, but a huge grey wolf. The wolf went to charge at Desmond.

"No!" I screamed

Then the dream suddenly changed I was now in a dark candle lit room, I found myself sitting in a huge spa bath, And I was leaning against something soft and warm.

"How do you feel, my love?" Desmond said in a sexy voice behind me. I realized it was him I was leaning on, his hands rubbing down my arms.

"Warm." I answered.

He chuckled behind me. I pulled away from him and turned to sit on the other side of the spa. The ripples of water crashed against my body. Desmond moved up to me, and pulled my legs open and placed them either side of his hips, then his hands were on my waist pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his blue eyes.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you, too." He said before bringing his lips to mine.

I awoke shaking on my bed, still fully dressed. I realized that my love for Desmond had grown, grown since he had kissed me at the park, since the dream I had just had now. I don't know why, but it just did. I ripped myself off of my bed, and hustled to the bathroom; I quickly had a shower then dried and straightened my hair. And put on a short black dress since I was out of jeans to put on. I slipped on my black converse shoes, and quietly ran out of the room, Brody was sleeping, and hopefully he wouldn't hear me. I locked the front door behind, and raced down the driveway onto the road. It was freezing so, I ran faster and harder towards Desmond's house.

I had finally reached his house. He lived in a two story cream house. Lush red roses grew in the gardens at the front of his house. I rushed around the back to where his bedroom window was, there were no lights on in the house so, and he must have been asleep. But I didn't run over here for nothing, I needed to talk to him. I managed to climb up onto the roof from the side pipe. I remembered when I used to do this when I was younger whenever Desmond got grounded, which was all the time, I would always sneak over to his house into his bedroom. It felt weird and uncomfortable doing this in a dress.

His parents left him the house when he came of mature age. I made it to his window, it was open. I pulled it open as wide as it would go then climbed inside. Desmond was no where in sight. He bed left unslept in. His room was huge and quite gloomy looking with his dark painted walls, one of his walls that two shelves completely filled with CDs, all of his favourite bands, and many more. He had a large polished wooden desk that sat next to the shelfs of CDs. On top of the desk sat photo frames of him and me when we were kids. One's with us poking our tongues out at each other, some of us hugging and laughing, and one when I was about ten and him twelve of me kissing his cheek. But the one that stood out the most was a picture of, Drake, Jackson, Desmond and I pulling the devil's horns symbol with our hands posing, which was only taken a few days ago. I traced the photo frame with my finger.

"Rayne," Desmond's voice said coming from behind me. It made me jump.

"Sorry." He said.

I turned around; he was very close to me, so close that when I turned around my body lightly brushed against his. He stood there wearing no shirt, his muscles huge and ripped, and a pair of jeans.

"What are you doing here?" He murmured.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said. My legs were shaking.

"Talk to me then."

I bit my lip; I wasn't sure how I was going to spit this out. He crossed his arms waiting, I stared into his eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I've realized that... I am in love with you, too."

For the first few moments he did nothing, he just stood there staring at me still with his arms crossed.

"That's all." I said.

He hesitated, but took a step closer to me. I reached up and kissed his lips, his arms uncrossed, and I felt one of his hands move to the nape of my neck pulling my face closer to his as our lips moved together. While the other hand wrapped roughly around my waist and lifted me up onto his desk, he took another step closer to me so, that our bodies were touching. My hands were on his shoulders; his warm skin burned mine, considering I was in a short dress. His lips gave up on mine for a moment.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you." He whispered.


	9. Waiting For So Long

He brought his lips back to mine, but he was gentler with me. Both his hands held my face softly.

"Just a question," I whispered. "Why are you wearing no shirt, and why weren't you here?"

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I wasn't sure if you were ready yet."

"Tell me what?"

He took a step back from me, he didn't look at me. "You'll think I'm crazy."

I cupped his face with my hands. "Tell me," I murmured. He sighed.

"I'm a werelion." He finally said. He searched my face.

"Shit,"

"What what's wrong?" He demanded. "Rayne, what is it?"

"I'm not leaving you, you can't make me." I told him.

"Rayne, I would never even dream of telling you to leave, but what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about, Paul."

"Why, what did he do to you?"

"He told me that he didn't want me anymore, and that he couldn't be with me anymore because I wasn't like him. He said it was too dangerous for me because of what he was."

"What was he?"

"A werewolf," I murmured.

Then I heard a deep growling coming from Desmond's chest, like a lion's growl.

"He told me that I was going back to live with my dad, then he left me in the hospital. I never saw him again."

"The hospital!" Desmond yelled. "He hurt you?"

"No, Leah did. She attacked me."

I pulled down my dress strap and showed him the teeth punctures where, Leah had bitten me. "She left scars on my back, too." I whispered pulling back up my strap.

Desmond shook violently and a deep growl sounded loudly within his chest. His eyes shut tight trying to control his anger.

"Desmond, ssh it's okay." I soothed I cupped his face again with my hands and pressed my lips softly to his again, once twice. I could feel his shaking slowing.

"I'm okay; I'm safe here with you, okay." I whispered. He opened his eyes finally and took a few deep breaths.

"There's also something else." He murmured.

"What?'

"There's this strange thing that happens to us werelions when we find our soul mates. It's hard to explain, but when we see the one that we are meant to be with a sudden light flashes before our eyes and all we see is her. We have a sudden feeling that she is ours and that we must seize and claim her."

"Like imprinting?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm your soul mate aren't I?'

"Yes, I mean I was always in love with you before I became a werelion, and when I saw you walking down the street that's when it happened."

"Oh,"

"Oh?"

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

So now I was to be claimed by two guys of two completely different species, but how could that be if I was destined to be with both of them. Maybe since, Paul had let me go his claim had died, therefore letting Desmond claim me.

"So, what's the occasion?" Desmond smiled eying my dress.

"I ran out of jeans to wear."

"Oh, I just thought you were trying to impress me." He teased. "You look sexy in it."

I laughed. "Right,"

"Very sexy and very beautiful," I blushed a deep red; he stroked my cheek with his finger.

"Beautiful red," He whispered before he leaned down to kiss me.

XXX

I was sprawled across Desmond's bed while he placed a movie in the DVD player. Then he lay down behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest, he was just the right temperature to keep me warm, not need for a blanket.

"So do you have a pride?" I whispered while the opening credits were rolling.

"Yes," He murmured. "Dominic is our leader of the pride."

"Where do you stand in the pride?" I asked.

"Second in command."

"How many of you are there?"

"Five,"

"Oh,"

I payed attention to the movie, Desmond had put on Braveheart. I cried when the young Murron gave young William Wallace the flower just after the funeral of his dead father and brother. Desmond held me tighter and wiped away my tears with his finger. After the movie ended, Desmond went to put the DVD back in its case. I lay back down on the bed and Desmond joined me.

"So, do you hunt vampires?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Have they ever come into town before?" I whispered. Desmond took my hand in his.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"I'm just asking if they have or not?'

"No, but if there was one in town I would be very protective of you, you wouldn't be out of my sight, not even for a minute."

I snuggled into his chest; he was wearing no shirt tonight. I planted little kisses on his chest and neck.

"Would you like to meet the pride one day?" He asked.

"Yeah, okay."

"Two of them you already know."

"Who?"

"Drake and Jackson,"

"Their werelions, too?'

"Yep."

I continued to kiss his neck until he pulled my chin up with his finger.

"Mind if my lips get a bit of attention?" He smiled. I blushed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back; our kisses were passionate, but careful. I don't know why but it always felt like we had to be careful with each other. I felt one of Desmond's hands leave my waist and move to the collar of my shirt, undoing my buttons. He undid all of them and started to slowly take off my shirt, I sat up so he could take it fully off, I spread my legs apart, and Desmond rested between them. I felt one of his hands move up my skirt, lifting it up a little as he slowly pulled down my underwear.

I started to undo his pants, I could feel his penis, and it was so hard it desperately wanted to come out. When I wasn't expecting it, Desmond thrusted two fingers inside of me, I gasped as he drove them into me hard. I pulled his penis out from his boxers and started to rub him. He was huge, bigger than I would have imagined, He moaned as I rubbed him harder.

"I want you," He moaned rubbing me even harder. I lay down and opened my legs wider. I pulled his fingers out of me, and looked into his eyes. He looked back at me, leaning down and kissed me. Both of his hands trailed down under my waist as he positioned himself between my legs.

"Do you want this?" He asked worried that I might not.

"Yes," I whispered.

And that's when I felt him enter me, I groaned in pleasure and pain. My back arched as he finished putting himself in my fully, God it felt like he was ten or eleven inches. He drove himself in me back and forth all the while we were both gasping and moaning.

"Desmond?" I moaned.

"Yes, my love?"

I gasped. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." He grunted. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, I felt him kiss my lips before he trailed small kisses down my cheek, past my jugular to my neck. He began sucking gently on my neck; I lightly bit him on the neck. He must have liked it because he started to throb me harder and faster.

"Uh," I moaned out loud. He gripped my waist tighter still moving back and forward, driving harder and harder into me. Been here now with Desmond felt perfect, there was no better feeling than this, just been with him, loving him. Feeling him touch me was both warm and comforting, like I had nothing to worry about because he would always be there to protect me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and arched my back a little more making it more enjoyable for him. He was sucking a little harder on my neck now. I'm not sure how much more of this I could take, I was panting and I began moving my hips with his. He was robbing me so hard that I was afraid he would break the bed, the bed frame pounded against the wall; I was surprised it didn't go through it.

"Fuck," I groaned. Desmond stopped dead and pulled himself out of me, his eyes shot to my face worry and concern written all over his facial features. He was breathing heavily, but it wasn't as heavy as mine was.

"Are you okay, Rayne?" He breathed. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, I'm fine." I panted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

I kissed his lips as he slowly put himself back inside me. I spread my legs a little wider and wrapped my arms around his back, he started at a slower pace this time, I moved my hips with his as we gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you, Rayne. I'll never leave you; I won't let anybody hurt you." He promised.

"I know."

His pace quickened and got rougher and rougher. Soon we were back to the same hard pounding pace.

"I love you, you're mine. I won't anybody hurt you, I won't let anybody touch you." He moaned.

"I love you, too. Nobody can take me away from you." I panted.

Desmond removed the pillow from under my head and threw it to the ground, he grabbed the edges of the mattress above my head and used it to give him more power as he throbbed me more. I dug my nails into his back, and closed my eyes. I felt Desmond's hips beating against me; I heard his moans in my ear. It was all I wanted just to have him happy and in my arms. I was getting close to my climax. He was humping me so hard and rough now that I released. He smiled as he made me cum.

"Keep going, I want to make you cum," I moaned.

"That won't be too much longer than, baby," He gasped.

"Harder,"

Now he was really stepping it up a notch, he pounded my body so hard that it hurt. His blue eyes pierced into mine, they were full of love and adoration. I kissed his lips, his body was so hot against mine, and I felt his warm breath against my skin as he panted against me.

"Uh!" I gasped.

"Nearly there, baby," He grunted.

"Desmond, stop." I said suddenly. He stopped and took himself out of me as I knew he would. He let go of the mattress and cupped the side of my face with his hand.

"Rayne, what happened?" He asked anxious. I didn't answer; I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"Baby, tell me," He demanded.

"My body hurts." I whispered.

"Where, Rayne, where does it hurt?" He was really worried now like I've never seen before.

"Let me up." I said and I began to sit up.

"Oh shit," Desmond suddenly said looking down at my thighs. I looked to see that large reddy-purplish bruises were beginning to form against my skin. It followed all the way up my hips, up my ribs and across my breasts.

"I'm sorry, Rayne," He whispered. "Oh, God, I'm sorry."

I looked at him and saw that he was completely horrified with himself that he had hurt me, his own mate. His eyes began to get watery.

"Ssh, Dez, it's okay." I murmured.

"Rayne, I just hurt you how can you say that it's okay?"

"Because it is," I said.

"I'll never forgive myself for this." He hung his head.

"Desmond," I went to pull up his chin, but he pulled away from me.

I sighed and got up from the bed, now feeling aches and sores all over my body, I grabbed my shirt and underwear off of the floor, and went to go into Desmond's bathroom. I looked in the mirror that hung over the sink and saw the bruises that were on the top half of my body yes, reddy-purplish bruises stained my pale skin.

I turned away from the mirror and went tot he large spa bath, I turned on the hot and cold water together making the water warm and filled the spa bath right up with it. I took off the rest of my clothes and slowly got into the spa. The water felt good against my skin, I leaned back against the side and closed my eyes, waiting for my aches to calm down. Everything part of me hurt especially my centre in between my legs that left like it was on fire. But I'm not gonna blame Desmond for it, I wanted this and I wasn't gonna regret it. After a few moments I pulled the plug from the bottom of the spa bath and wrapped myself up in a towel as I got out. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and walked back in Desmond's room, the air felt cold after getting out of a warm bath. Desmond was still sitting down on his bed with his head still hanging.

"How badly are you hurt?" He asked.

"Not very just a little sore that's all." I said placing my clothes on the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

"Rayne, you're not fine. I can't even think about what is running through your mind about what I did to you."

"Only my body is hurt not my thoughts or feelings."

He sighed.

"If it's that horrible to think about then just forget it ever happened." I retorted.

"No," He got up from the bed and walked over to me in the doorway. He wrapped his arms around me, careful not to hurt me. He kissed my lips, once twice before kissing my neck softly.

"I love you," I whispered. "Don't linger on it; it will only hurt you more."

"I will never hurt you again." He promised still holding me in his arms.


End file.
